Hotaru's Choice
by Black Convoy
Summary: Hotaru is reunited with an old friend. But when trouble follows this friend, will she be able to fight along side him. Transformers, Sailor Moon crossover. Sequel to Hotaru's Words found under Sailor Moon section of animemanga.


This is a sequel to Hotaru's Words. I'd like to dedicate this one to Witch Dragon and to Taeniaea. Enjoy!

I don't own Transformers nor Sailor Moon.

* * *

Hotaru

The name and the image of that little girl constantly ran through his mind. It'd been ten years since he'd seen her. To him, ten years should be nothing, but it felt like an eternity. "Why? Why are these images haunting me? Are you trying to tell me something? What are you trying to say?"

"You alright Sixshot?" The "one robot army" was taken from his train of thought by his partner, the triple-changer Blitzwing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The purple and beige transformer wasn't convinced, but decided to drop the topic.

"We don't have time to daydream."

"I know that. Especially since Scorponok sent the Combaticons and the Stunticons after us."

"So why are we on Earth?"

"Because there's someone I need help from."

"The Autobots?" Sixshot glanced at Blitzwing for a few seconds the turned his attention forward.

"Don't be ridiculous. I may no longer be a part of the Decepticon army, but I still wear the logo. There's no way I would work with the Autobots!"

"Then who else could help us oppose Menasor or Bruticus?"

Sixshot didn't bother looking, much less explaining to his confused ally. "Follow me if you want to find out." He transformed into his jet mode and took off with Blitzwing close behind him. Within a few minutes, the two former Decepticons were flying over Japan.

Sixshot was desperately searching for her; the black haired girl that opened his eyes, the girl that taught him that humans were not vermin that needed extinction, the reason he was in this situation, and, most importantly, the only friend he had. His radar located her and he dove towards her.

"Sixshot transform!" He returned to his robot form and dropped to the earth. The white, purple and green robot landed in front of Hotaru and two of her friends. The two girls noticed the Decepticon logo on both sides of Sixshot's chest and ran away. However, Hotaru remained to face the giant robot.

"It's been a while," she said and greeted him with a smile.

Sixshot took a few seconds to examine her. The ten years that passed had changed her appearance dramatically. She'd lost her childish cuteness, and gained the beauty of a mature woman in exchange. He was upset that the playful little girl he knew was lost, but there was no time for him to remorse.

"I need your help once more."

"You need more of my energy?"

"No. I need your help in a fight to survive. I need you to merge with me." Sixshot's request shocked both Hotaru and Blitzwing.

"Are you crazy Sixshot? Relying on, much less combining with a flesh creature!"

"Bite your tongue Blitzwing! This girl's power is beyond comprehension of your thought matrix," snapped Sixshot.

"How can I merge with you?" Without answering Hotaru's question, he detached his head and placed it before her, then transformed to his wolf mode. A hatch opened and upon instructions, she entered his head. As soon as she was strapped in, the head transformed into a feminine exo-suit.

"Are you willing to fight along side me?"

"Yes, I'm willing to fight to protect my planet and help a good friend."

"Then let's do it, Headmaster!" Hotaru's exo-suit changed back into Sixshot's head and connected to his body, thus allowing him to return to his robot form.

"Get down!" Blitzwing tackled Sixshot as a missile passed above them. The two ex-Decepticons turned to face the Combaticons, the Stunticons, and the Terrorcons.

"Give up Sixshot," said the Stunticon leader Motormaster arrogantly. "You two don't stand a chance, so why don't you make it easy on yourselves and let us kill you."

Sixshot started to snicker, then burst out laughing. "You're telling me to surrender? Don't you remember that I'm a solo transformer assault group. I took out the Aerialbots and Superion. Compared to them, you should be a piece of energon cake!"

Motormaster's proud expression changed to anger. "Those will be your last words Sixshot!" At once, the Terrorcons combined to Abominus, the Stunticons combined to Menasor, and the Combaticons combined to Bruticus.

Sixshot and Blitzwing transformed to their tank modes and released a barrage of lasers and missiles at Menasor. The monstrous robot was too busy protecting himself that he didn't notice Hotaru until she was in his face. The super robot opened his mouth to laugh, but she shot him before a sound could come out. A series of explosions were triggered inside his head, thus killing the giant Decepticon.

Bruticus and Abominus were outraged and charged the headmaster. Sixshot was desperate to save his partner, so he drew all of his energy and shot Abominus dead in the center. The combiner robot was forced to separate into the five Terrorcons who were temporarily offline.

"Two down, one to go." Sixshot chuckled a bit before falling to his knees. He was in such a hurry to save Hotaru that he miscalculated the amount of energy he should put in the shot and over did it. He was drained of all his regular energy, and was forced to tap into his reserve power in order to stand. Even in his weaken state, his will to fight was immeasurable. However, his will was shattered when he turned to face Bruticus. Blitzwing was out of commission and Hotaru was being crushed. He tried to rush to her aid, but his body wouldn't obey. All he could do was watch her die.

_You idiot, Sixshot! How could you drag her into this? There was no way she could take them on! You sent her to her death! It's all your fault! _Memories of her flashed through his head, as if to pull a cruel joke on him as he watched her die. The idea of suicide became a powerful temptation to end the pain in his spark. Then another idea flashed through his head; Hotaru still had family and friends that would be devastated if she died.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL HER!" He drew more energy from his reserves so he could transform into his wolf mode and charge Bruticus. He managed to break through the super robot's defenses and clawed his face relentlessly. Bruticus released Hotaru, but grabbed Sixshot and crushed him. When he had enough revenge, Bruticus slammed Sixshot into the ground in front of Hotaru.

Hotaru fell to her knees and stared in disbelief at the mass of dented metal and circuits that was her friend. Tears filled her eyes as a surge of sorrow and anger overcame her. She shed her exo-suit only to reveal her alter ego, Sailor Saturn.

The enraged Sailor Senshi summoned her Silent Glaive and pointed it at Bruticus. "You invaded my home, hurt innocent people, and killed my friend who was trying to protect me. I cannot and will not forgive you. I am Sailor Saturn, and as punishment for your evil, I will take your life!"

Bruticus laughed at the tiny being who threatened to kill him. How could she kill him when the "one robot army" couldn't? "Insignificant insect! Your primitive weapon cannot harm Bruticus!"

Nevertheless, Hotaru charged towards him. "Foolish human! Running to your death!" The super Decepticon locked all of his guns on her and fired. Each shot hit its target, but the senshi was unaffected.

Hotaru stopped infront of Bruticus, then jumped above him. "Silent Glaive Surprise!" Her blade never touched the large Decepticon, but the energy it exerted cut him in half.

Hotaru landed gracefully before Bruticus exploded. She didn't bother to change back, she just ran to the crater where Sixshot lay.

The S.T.A.G. transformer was on the verge of death, but he didn't care. Hotaru was safe and that's all that mattered to him. "You did it… you saved your friends and family… so quit crying."

"But…"

"I'm glad to have you as a friend." Sixshot's green, white and purple body turned solid gray and all movement ceased. Hotaru fell over the wolf's lifeless body and cried harder.

" What happened here," asked the Autobot supreme commander Star Saber as he looked at the destruction. Then he spotted Hotaru desperately holding on to Sixshot's body.

She looked up at him, and gathered all of her strength to speak. "Help him," she said limply before passing out.

Autobot Headquarters, two hours later:

Sixshot woke up in an unfamiliar room. He rubbed his head and recognized an strange texture. "Where the hell am I? What happen to me? Where's Blitzzwing? Where's Hotaru?"

"Relax. Your buddy Blitzwing is fine and the girl is sleeping right next to you." He was relieved that she was safe.

"That girl really cares for you. Even in her sleep, she wouldn't let go of you and kept calling out your name" said a new Autobot in the room.

"Autobot supreme commander Star Saber. I guess I'm your prisoner now?"

"Not necessarily. I'm willing to make a deal."

"What type of deal?"

"An offer to join the Autobots."

"Me… a Decepticon… joining the Autobots? That's like selling my spark to the devilcon!" The newly rebuilt Sixshot stroked Hotaru's hair as she slept peacefully. " However, to protect her, I would happily sell my spark to the devilcon!"

"And that means…"

"You've got yourself a deal!" Hotaru woke up just in time to see the newly reconstructed Sixshot and Autobot commander shake hands.

"What's going on?" Sixshot removed the plate that guarded his voice box to reveal a mouth which he used to smile at her.

"Hey Hotaru. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How are you?"

"Great, now that you're safe." Hotaru leaped to her feet ad hugged him.

"You're the greatest Sixshot."

"No, I'm no longer Sixshot. Now, I am Greatshot!"


End file.
